


On The Road

by writer95



Series: On The Road [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer's House, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, John Winchester - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Series, Supernatural - Freeform, reader - Freeform, spnfandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: This is a John Winchester/Nurse!Reader series. I have set it around when the boys are younger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is the first part of a new series. Please enjoy. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Italics are your thoughts.
> 
> Warnings: Angst,Violence, Fighting, Sexual Assault. 
> 
> Beta’d by @megansescape
> 
> Summary for this chapter: You wake up in a old room chained to a chair when John Winchester comes to your rescue.

The room you was in was dark, except for the small light that dangled above you, the chains that wrapped around your wrists and ankles cut into your skin as you struggled to get out.

The dark walls looked to be rotted and falling apart; the room smelled like blood and sulfur; and you could hear dripping water in the distance making you feel as if you were in some sort of horror movie. You could tell you were in a old abandon house; though you had no clue as to why.

The last thing you remembered was you walking home around midnight; all the streetlights were off or broken. You had tried to call your best friend but there wasn’t an answer, next thing you knew there was a bright light and you woke up chained to a chair.

You could feel the cold hard floor beneath you; letting you know you were now barefoot. There was a sharp pain shooting through your head causing you to clench your eyes shut and wish you could hold your head.

Between the sharp pain and the smell of the room you were getting sick to your stomach. The chair you sat in was metal and cold against your arms and legs, the chains that were wrapped around you looked to be old and rusted.

I’m going to die in this place; looks like getting fired yesterday is the least of my worries.

You opened your eyes just in time to see the door open; within the second the door was closed and in the room stood a man that looked to be about 5’9.

As he walked, you could hear the sound of his shoes hitting the floor. Stopping right in front of you, he bent down allowing you to see more of him in the light. He looked to be in his thirties and had a side part hairstyle and no facial hair.

The man grinned, putting his hands on your arms and digging his nails in causing you to wince. “I hate to admit, but you’re pretty. I just might keep you for myself.”

Your lips set in a grim line; fear rushed through you as you felt the blood run down your arms. You couldn’t believe the man had made you bleed. His smile grew “I do love when the girls are afraid”

How many girls has he kidnapped? Or worse… killed.

Your eyes widened; there was so much stuff that you wouldn’t be able to do. You wished someone would come in and save you, but there was so many others that went missing and never showed back up, why would you be any different.

His gaze dipped to your decolletage; a smile dangled on the corner of his lips. His right hand moved from your arm to your neck, sliding farther down. Your body froze, wishing he would stop.

He looked back up at you and licked his lips, his hand running along your cheek stopping at your chin; lifting your head up. “You’re eyes are beautiful when you’re frightened.” You gulped, wondering what he was going to do next.

He placed his lips on you; taking the chance you bit down hard on his bottom lip causing it to bleed. He pulled away, placing his finger to his lip; taking his finger off and looking at the blood that was now on it. “You fucking bitch!”

“You shouldn’t kiss someone without their permission, I would say she was letting you down nicely.” The demon froze after hearing the deep voice behind him.

“Hunter got your tongue?” The man that had just entered spoke again.

His shoulders lifted in a shrug as he turned to face the newcomer. “I don’t have to ask, if it belongs to me.”

“You think that girl belongs to you? All you demons are the same.”

The man that had kissed you moments ago chuckled. “John Winchester, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Afraid? You should be.”

“HA! I’ll have you down and be back to my human shortly.”

“We’ll see.”

You gave an expression of incredulity in response to the conversation the two was having; John was apparently a hunter and the man that had kidnapped you was a demon. Have I been drugged, have they? What is going on?

The man’s fist hit John’s face, John rubbed his jaw and swung knocking the man backwards. His head hit the chair sending you backwards.

You clenched your eyes shut as you waited for the chair to hit the floor, It made a clunk noise letting you know it landed. The light that dangled above you now swung back and forth rapidly.

You could hear the two men grunting in the background; a moment later the man landed beside you.

He looked at you, a devilish smile on his lips and his eyes solid black. Fear shot through you once more; John was on him in a second punching him a few times before saying something in latin.

The man screamed; moments later a black cloud left his mouth. You winced and closed your eyes waiting for it to stop.

The chair lifted back up; opening your eyes you seen John looking at you. “I’m John, I’m here to get you out.”

“I’m (Y/n).” A slow smile spread across your lips.

Once the chains were broken he looked at you, concern in his eyes. “Can you walk?”

You inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly as you thought about it.

“I-I don’t know, my feet are bare and sore. I can try.”

He shook his head as he picked you up bridal style, causing you to let out a small eep sound. “No need.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you out of the room and into a well lit up hallway.

With the light shining, you could see the now dry blood on your arms; as well as the blood on John’s face. “You’re hurt.”

He smirked. “It’s not too bad.”

You stared at him for a moment then exhaled. “You’re hurt because of me, because I was too stupid to wait at work until my friend woke up. I was just so damned pissed for getting fired because the night doctor didn’t like me!”

He rose a brow. “You work at a hospital? What are you a nurse?” He smirked.

“Yes. Or was. I mean, I’m still licensed. I just don’t work at a hospital any more.”

After a few moments of silence the two of you were out of the house; in the driveway was a beautiful truck.

John opened the passenger side door and set you down in the seat. “Put your seatbelt on.”

You nodded as he shut the door; you couldn’t help but watch as he walked around the truck to the driver’s side.

Once he got in and started the truck you decided to break the silence. “So uh, how long have you been….” You thought a moment before finishing. “Taking care of uh demons?”

John let out a soft chuckle as he glanced at you for just a moment before looking back at the road. “Not long, but there’s one thing in particular that I’m after.”

You had been watching his facial expression as he answered your question; by the time he was done you felt like you shouldn’t ask what he was after or why so you decided to go a different way.

“Well thank you, for saving me and carrying me out. I uh I can take care of your wounds for you.”

“No need, I heal pretty fast. What I want you to do is tell me where you live so I can take you home.”

Your body trembled as you thought of returning home; there was no way you could go back, now that you knew demons existed.

“I don’t think I can go back, I don’t really feel safe being on my own. Maybe I can ride with you awhile?”

John gripped the steering wheel and shook his head. “No, you will be in more danger if you come with me.”

“That’s not how I feel. I feel like I would be safer with you.”

John took a deep breath then let it out. “There’s other monsters, not just demons.”

“You can protect me from them, and in return I can be your nurse for when you get hurt.”

John gave a playful smirk and looked at you. “You gonna dress up all sexy?”

You blushed and looked out the window. “I don’t pull off the whole sexy thing.”

“Bullshit, even beat up and bloodied you look sexy.”

You bent your head down; feeling your face get even redder. “Well uh thanks, so can I tag along?”

“No.” The playfulness in John’s voice was gone.

You looked back up at him. “Please, you could use a nurse. It would make less trips to the hospital.”

John stopped the truck and turned to you. “Do you honestly think you could live in a truck and cheap hotels for the rest of your life?”

You thought about it a few moments. “Yes, but I do have money so I could help with gas and medicines and food.”

John’s hands balled up into fists. “I can’t have another life in my hands, you can’t go and that’s that.”

He started the truck back up and continued down the road. “Now tell me where you live.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t feel safe alone anymore.”

“Thought you said you had a friend, why not live with them? Or maybe family.”

“My friend is my only family, but she has kids and I don’t want to put them in danger.”

Silence filled the truck as John drove down the old dirt road; you looked out the window watching as the truck passed the trees.

After a few minutes John finally sighed. “I understand that, I have two boys myself.”

You looked from the window to John, his face full of sorrow. “I’m sorry to hear that, are they in town somewhere?”

John shook his head. “No, I have them in school somewhere else for the time being. Trying my best to keep them safe.”

“What are their names? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Dean and Sam.” His eyes never left the road as he answered.

“Maybe that’s how I can help you.”

He looked at you for a brief moment “what do you mean?”

“Teach me a little. Enough to keep safe. I can watch the boys for you if you want or stay with you and be your private nurse.”

“No way you’re gonna meet them till I know you better.”

“Understandable.”

He bit his bottom lip then looked at you. “I’ll take you with me, but the moment I feel like I don’t wanna keep watching you or feel like you’re in danger then you’re going home.”

You nodded. “Deal.”


	2. Meeting Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks training with John he finds a case, before you can go off and hunt with him though he leaves you with Bobby while he gets the boys.
> 
> This chapter was beta'd by my best friend who's AO3 name is Alecai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed the first part I hope you all enjoy this one too. It's not as long but life got a bit hectic... anywho I will try my best to keep this updated regularly.

You let out a grunt as your back hit the hard stone wall. You had always wanted to learn how to fight but never had anyone to teach you until you met John Winchester a few weeks ago. 

It was more of John saved you from a demon then meeting, but that day had changed everything for you. After talking John into letting you stay with him, it was easy getting him to train you. 

You held out your hand as John started towards you “wait, hold on” you took a deep breath “can you pause? I’m worn out.” 

John shook his head “No pausing, you think you can ask a monster to stop hitting you?” he stepped closer, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him; turning you body making sure your back was against his chest. “I can guarantee they won’t stop.” 

You breathing slowed, his fingers still wrapped around your wrist “you know,” you closed your eyes for a moment then kicked backward, hitting his left knee. He let go of your wrist and grunted allowing you to turn and face him “you’re completely right.” 

He looked at you surprised, you took the moment to take a swing at him; hitting him right in the jaw. He looked at you, his eyes going dark and a smirk forming on his face. 

Ignoring his smirk, you went to kick him; aiming for his chest. His hand reached out, grabbing your ankle “nice try.” He tossed your leg down causing you to stumble backward. 

The sparring took a few more hours; until you finally had him on the ground. You game him a playful smile, you straddled him your hands crossed over your chest “well? How was that?” 

He grabbed your arms and uncrossed them as he rolled over, making it to where he was on top of you. He pinned your hands above your head and grinned “better.” He winked then got off of you, once he was standing he stretched his hand out to you; helping you up. 

* * *

You had just gotten out of the shower when you noticed John packing his bags. “We have a case?” 

He nodded and tossed his weapon bag at you “and this time you’re helping me.” 

You caught the bag and looked at him confused “you think I’m ready?” 

He smirked and headed towards the door “you’re gonna have to be.” He opened the door and allowed you to go first. You tossed the bag in the truck then got in; putting your seatbelt on. 

As soon as he started backing out of the lot you decided to ask, “so what’s the case?” 

He moved his arm from the back of the seat and shifted the truck into drive “don’t know yet, most likely werewolves but we don’t have enough information yet.” 

You nodded and smacked your lips “ah, well what do we know?” 

He glanced at you for a moment “the case is in Minnesota, a lot of animal attacks. There was much more than that so we have to go see if it really is an animal or some monster.” 

You listened closely, once he was finished you rubbed the back of your neck and bit your bottom lip “so that could be a lot of different things, from an actual animal to a vampire or a werewolf.” 

John shrugged and slowed down to a stop as the yellow light turned red “yeah, speaking of you should do some research while I drive; get my journal from my bag.” he gave you a soft smile “you will never be completely ready until you face the monster in reality but having information on it is important.” 

You nodded and smiled, “Alright.” you reached into the bag at your feet and took out the old leather journal. You ran your fingers across the cover then opened it, the pages were covered in writing and sketches “you’ve hunted all these things?” 

John sighed “yeah.” he turned back at the road and started driving again “and I know there’s more out there.” 

The ride to Minnesota got quiet as you read the contents of the journal. John had fought things from shifters to vampires; from werewolves to demons. There was the typical stereotype monster, just much more different than what the stories say, to ones you had never heard of before. 

You were so caught up in reading you hadn’t realized the truck stopped until John cleared his throat “we’re switching over to my car.” he opened his door “I have to go pick up my boys, you’ll stay here and wait.” 

You nodded then looked around, “where exactly is here?” there were piles of older cars everywhere, on John’s side was a garage and a house. You stuffed the journal back into his bag and got out, taking the bag with you. 

Once you made it to John’s side he took the bag from you and handed you the truck keys “we’re in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.” he tossed the bag in the back seat of a Chevy Impala then started walking towards the house, you following close behind him. 

John held the door open for you, once you were in he shut the door “Bobby!”  
“Hey, John” a man around John’s age appeared out of the kitchen holding a beer bottle in one hand and a book in the other. 

“I came to pick up the Impala so I can go get the boys.” John put a hand on your shoulder “And I need (Y/n) to stay with you.” 

The man smiled and reached his hand out to you “I’m Bobby, how’d you talk that one into taking you with him?” 

You shook Bobby’s hand then gave him a soft smile “I didn’t feel safe.”

Bobby nodded as if he understood, he then looked at John “she can stay while you get the boys, are you taking them with you this time or bringing them here?” 

“We’ll see.” John gave your shoulder a squeeze before moving his hand and walking out the door. 

Bobby scratched the back of his neck “just make yourself at home, there’s beer in the fridge if you want one.” he gave a smile “I also have some books if you want to do some research, might as well be prepared if you plan on hunting” 

You smiled “I uh I don’t drink beer often.” there was a short moment of silence before you continued “but I uh would love to do research” 

“Right this way then”


	3. The New Case part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and John head out on a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! sorry this has taken me so long to post but here it is and i hope you enjoy!

The room you sat in had books everywhere, and most of them had to do with lore. You were currently reading up on lycanthrope lore when Bobby cleared his throat to get your attention. 

“I got you some soda,” he reached in the bag and pulled out a 20 oz coke “I didn’t know what kind you like so I went with the coke. I hope that’s ok.” 

You set the book down and grabbed the coke “thank you, coke is fine.” you started opening the coke. “You have a lot of books.” 

He nodded as you took a drink, “yeah, information is important.” he rubbed his jaw “I uh noticed when you start reading you really get into it.” 

Once you were done getting a drink you smiled and nodded “yeah, I think it has something to do with as long as I had a school book in my hand I was left alone.” 

Bobby walked over to the desk and sat in the chair behind it “I understand.” he rubbed the back of his neck and picked up a book of his own “whelp, I should let you get back to your research.” 

You nodded and picked up the book you had set down “yeah.” 

The moment you continued your place you were back into focusing, there was so much in this book about werewolves and Lycans and the differences between the two.

You had just finished the fourth book when you heard the purr of the Impala. You stood up and stretched “Thank you for allowing me to read your books.” 

Bobby shut the book he was reading and smiled “anytime.” 

You were headed to the door when two young boys ran in and hugged Bobby, you couldn’t help but smile. John cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Dean, Sam this is (Y/n). (Y/n), these are my boys the oldest one is Dean and the younger one is Sam. Unfortunately, we can’t stay and chat, we need to head out. Bobby, mind if the boys stay here?” 

Bobby replied first, “You know I don’t mind, I’ll get them into a school you just hurry up with your job and get back. (Y/n), don’t let him do anything stupid.” 

You nodded “Alright.” You looked at the boys “it was nice meeting you.” you set the book down on the desk and followed John out of the house and into the Impala. 

Once he pulled out of the drive and was headed down the highway you decided to start a conversation. “I managed to read four different books.” 

“That’s good, I need you to understand that once we get there you have to use a fake identity.” he looked over at you “don’t worry I’ve already got it made.” 

You nodded “I think I can handle being someone else.” you looked out the window then back at him “You have a beautiful car.” 

He chuckled and looked back at the road “sure do.”

The two of you headed to a small motel then got checked in and changed into a nice suit. John handed you a fake FBI card that stated you were Agent Greendell. You took a few minutes to get an idea of how Sofia Greendell would be, thankful for the improv classes you had to take in high school and college. 

“Ready?” John was putting his jacket on. You smiled “sure am.” grabbing your jacket, you walked out of the motel putting it on. 

“Alright firsts things first, we’re headed over to talk to the victim’s ex-girlfriend.” John looked over for a moment then back to the road “her name is Jasmine Kolle if it is a werewolf or vampire she’s the first suspect.” 

“Alright. We need to learn what caused them to break up.” you looked at John. “Right?” 

He nodded in agreement, “right.” 

He pulled into the drive of a small blue and white house with a small fenced in yard. The yard looked as if it needed to be mowed and a few spots of the fence were leaning in. The house was in good shape other than a few spots of chipped paint revealing the white siding undeath. 

The two of you walked up the broken concrete path that led up the wooden porch, the wood looked rotted and weathered down. 

John knocked on the white wooden door with the small metal knocker, after a few minutes the door opened to reveal a woman with long blonde hair that looked to be about twenty-five. “Can I help you?” You and John both took out your badges as John answered her “I’m Agent Dallas and this is my partner Agent Greendell, we’re here to ask you some questions about your ex Mathew Groonsam.” 

She ran her hand through her hair and looked around outside a moment before ushering the two of you in her house. Once the door was shut she started walking down the small entryway “can I get y'all something to drink?” John shook his head “No thank you.” she nodded. 

You followed her into a small living room with one big couch, a smaller couch and a recliner. She sat in the recliner; you and John sat down on the small couch in front of the chair. “So what do you want to know about Mattie?” 

John cleared his throat “how close were you to Mathew?” Jasmine sighed and placed her hands in her lap “me and Mat had been the best of friends since we were in high school, we started dating midway through college.” 

John nodded and gave you a look letting you know it was your turn, you gave a soft nod and looked at Jasmine “and what caused you two to break up?” Jasmine looked away a moment before answering “uh, Mattie had started hanging around with a bad crew and I tried to reason with him and he wouldn’t listen so I told him it was me or them and he walked out and that was that, until I found out he died two days ago.” 

John gave a soft nod, “and can you tell me who this bad crew was?” Jasmine shook her head and stood up “no sorry, I’ve already said too much.” 

John stood up but continued to try and get her to answer, you decided to get out a notebook and write down something and show it to her : 

_ can you write down names? I promise we’re here to help  _

You handed her the note, “thanks for the help, we’re very sorry to have troubled you.” John realizing what you were doing followed along “yes, we’re sorry and understand that is all you can tell us.” 

When you go to the door she handed folded the note up and handed it to you “I’m very sorry.” she mouthed ‘please wait to open it’ right before opening her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how I left it, I did it on purpose... please don't be to upset with me :D


	4. The New Case part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Once you and John got to the motel you sat on the bed and pulled out the note Jasmine had given you and opened it. 

can you write down names? I promise we’re here to help  
I shouldn’t be doing this, but I feel like I can trust you. The only names I know are   
Jakob Storker, Freddie Henderson, and Kameron Carmiche. I believe there are at least two others. 

After reading the names you handed the note to John and pulled out your laptop. He crumpled the note up and stuck it in his pocket. “We need to get information on..” you had stopped typing and looked at him “got it.” 

John rose a brow and smiled “what did you find?” “Well, JS has two accounts of kidnapping on the Canada police files, FH has no known records anywhere not even schools it’s like he doesn’t even exist. KC, however, was known as a priest in Wichita, until he disappeared five years ago.” 

“Can you get me their addresses?” you shook your head “not from the internet no, but maybe Mat had it written down somewhere or something? We could go to his place and check it out.” 

John nodded, “alright. I’ll go check out his house, you go to where he worked and see if you can’t find anything else out or who those other two members are.” You stood up and he grabbed your arm “(Y/n), meet me back here in an hour.” you nodded “okay, John.” 

The place Mathew Groonsam had worked was a small cafe called The Moonlight Cafe, hours were 9am to 10pm. A small note in the right corner of the left window read ‘not open on nights of a full moon’. 

If Jasmine’s secrecy hadn’t given you a big red flag this definitely did. After taking a deep breath you opened the glass door and walked in, a small bell dinged above your head allowing everyone in the cafe to know the door opened. 

A decently muscled man with shoulder-length black hair walked over to you, he gave a big smile “welcome to The Moonlight Cafe, can I get you a seat?” 

The man was about 6’2 so you had to look up a little to answer him. “Uh no,” you pulled out your badge and showed it to him “I was actually coming to ask about your co-worker Mathew Groonsam. I’m Agent Greendell with the FBI.” 

The man nodded “I’m a little busy at the moment, but if you want to talk with my manager Jakob Storker, I can take you to him.” you smiled “I would very much appreciate that, is he here?” 

The man nodded “yeah, he’s in the back in his office.” he turned and started walking, with you following behind.   
Jakob Storker’s office was on the left right after going into ‘the back’ of the cafe. “Jake? I have an FBI agent here to see ya.” Jakob was sitting in a black chair behind a wooden desk, he looked up from a notebook when the two of you entered. “Thank you, James. Miss, please do have a seat, James please get back to work.” James nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. 

You took a seat in the small black chair in front of the desk. “I’m Agent Greendell, I had some questions about Mathew Groonsam.” Jakob nodded and closed the book “of course, what would you like to know?” 

“How well did you know Mr. Groonsam?” you got out a small notepad and a pencil. Jakob rubbed his jaw “I can’t say that I knew him all that well, we only talked here at work and it was always about work.” 

“I see, was he a good worker?” Jakob nodded “Yeah, he was one of our best employees. Always did what was asked.” 

“Was there any changes before the uh attack? Perhaps a reason, he would be in the woods?” Jakob looked away a moment then back “I don’t recall any changes, as far as I knew he was headed home after closing. I didn’t find out about the attack until the next morning, our boss Kameron was devastated. I was gonna be promoted to co-owner and Mat was going to be the new manager.” 

You stood up and put your notepad away “thank you.” Jakob nodded “happy to help, you going to be in town awhile?” you shook your head “doesn’t look like it, as far as I’m concerned it was a normal animal attack and there’s nothing I can do.” 

Jakob nodded “sorry you had to come all this way for nothing.” you shrugged “it happens all the time.”

John was waiting for you at the motel. “Did you find out anything? Because his house was empty yet trashed.” 

You nodded and closed the door. “Werewolves, at least that’s what I’m thinking and here’s why.” you handed him the notepad. “I wrote down all the red flags since we got here.” 

John looked it over then back at you “so let’s say these guys are werewolves and they killed Mat, why? It seems like he was apart of the pack.” 

You smiled “exactly, I’m thinking Mat was having some doubts, he wanted to go back to Jasmine and that meant no more hanging around the wolves, Kameron saw it as Mat knew too much and if he wouldn’t change his mind about leaving then he would have to take out his newest pack member.” 

John nodded and stood up “well let’s go see if that fits.” you followed him out of the motel. 

You and John sat in baby and staked out the cafe, once it was closed and everyone left John got out. “You stay here, I’ll be right back.” he handed you a pistol “it’s got silver bullets, if one of them are still around and come after you shoot it in the heart.” you nodded “alright” 

Once John disappeared into the cafe you looked around, there were no cameras outside the cafe and the entrance to the woods was about ten feet away from the back of the building. 

You were about to take out John’s journal when a shadow moved past the front of the cafe. Gripping the pistol tightly you opened up the car door and stepped out, instantly getting slapped into the car. “I thought you were leaving.” Jakob’s hand was tightly around your neck, he flashed his sharp teeth at you and smiled “I can’t help but say I’m glad you decided to stick around, hunter.”


	5. The New Case part 3

You smirked at him and lifted your knee, you had aimed for his groin but instead hit his knee as if he already anticipated your attack. “Is that all you got? Are you really a hunter?” you tried to shrug but failed “guess not.” he smirked right as you leaned back then forward, causing your head to hit his chin. 

He let go of your throat and rubbed the spot “not bad. What now little red?” you shook your head and kicked at him, your foot landing right into his stomach sending him back. “I kill the big bad wolf ofcourse.” you picked up the gun and shot it right as Jakob started back at you, the bullet landed in his shoulder instead of his heart. 

He winched “you fucking bitch” he headed for you once more, you stood up and fired again, this time landing the shot in his heart. Jakob fell backwards onto the concrete, everything in your body wanted to stop and take a breath but now was not the time, you had to go help John. 

You headed towards the cafe, you were almost to the back when something slammed into you. “You damn hunters and ruining my family.” James had you pinned to the ground, the gun had slid just out of your reach. “I can say the same to you damned monsters.” you lifted your leg hitting him right in the groin, he winced but didn’t move. You leaned up and bit down on his arm then pushed at him, he fell off of you onto the gun. “Dammit.” you kicked at his side until he rolled over. 

Grabbing the gun you went to aim at him, he grabbed your wrists making you drop the gun “it’s not gonna be that easy for you.” he smirked and tossed you aside as if you weighed nothing. You back hit the side of the building, everything in your body was telling you to give up now but you knew you couldn’t. You got back up and headed towards your gun again, James went for you and you slid down, grabbing the gun you rolled on your back and pulled the trigger. James body fell on top of yours. 

You didn’t allow yourself to stop for air, you rolled him over made sure the bullet hit the heart then headed inside the cafe. You could hear talking and low growls coming from the room across Jakob’s office. 

You tightened the grip on your gun and headed that way quietly. Getting to the door you took a look in the window. John was tied in a chair and three men stood in the room. 

“Chuck, go see what’s taking Jake and James so long.” The tallest of the three had spoke. 

“Alright, Kam.” Chuck replied as he headed towards the door. You walked down farther than pressed your back against the wall, opened the back door a little and sank down into a squat. Once Chuck got close enough you stretched out your leg causing him to fall out of the door. You took a deep breath getting ready for what you knew was about to come. Chuck got up and turned, right as you pulled the trigger. 

The bullet hit his heart and he fell, you quickly turned to see Freddie and Kameron run out of the room. You smirked and rose the gun “hello boys.” they charged for you, you pulled the trigger hitting Freddie in the shoulder. Kameron grabbed your waist and shoved you against the wall, your head hit hard on the brick and the gun fell to the ground. 

Kameron smirked as he claws dug into your side “you’re a pretty little thing.” he bit his bottom lip and a gun went off. Freddie fell to the floor, and behind him was John Winchester “she’s spoken for mutt.” he pulled the trigger again, the bullet flying into Kameron’s heart, his grip letting go as he fell to the floor with you right on top of him. 

John helped you up and smirked “I told you to wait, I’m glad you didn’t listen I needed the distraction.” you smiled “yeah. And you were right.” 

John chuckled “I usually am, I do have to say i’m impressed, three wolves and all in one night.” 

You rubbed the back of your head as the two of you walked out of the cafe “it was tough, but it was them or me.” 

You were about to get into the impala when someone hugged you from behind “thank you, thank you for getting justice for Mattie.” you turned to see Jasmine, tears rolling down her face. “You’re welcome.” 

John held his gun up “get off of her.” Jasmine backed away confused and sobbing “I don’t understand I was just thanking her.” 

John chuckled “sure you were. Just like you had come here to thank Freddie for killing Mathew, just so you could have Kameron but sweetheart, he was gay.” 

Jasmine snarled and showed her claws, grabbing you and pulling you into her “bravo for mostly figuring it out, but if i couldn’t have mattie no one could.” you rammed your elbow into her gut and turned around, grabbing her you placed your gun right against her chest “I should of known.” you shrugged and pulled the trigger “oh well.” you let go of her shoulder, allowing Jasmine’s body to fall to the ground. 

You looked over at John “when did you figure it out?” John smirked “well he was staring at me a whole lot differently than you. After that it clicked. Get it.” 

You pulled the car door open and got in, closing it behind you. “I thought I had it all figured out.” John chuckled “second rule, it’s never the first reason you think of.” you nodded “noted.”You could feel his claws digging into your throat. This was nothing like the practices you had with John, he had warned you that you wouldn’t be ready until you got through your first fight and you felt he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or concerns let me know! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
